New Generation Character Song Vol. 6
__TOC__ The sixth volume of the ''Yowamushi Pedal'' New Generation character song CDs from features Teshima Junta (voiced by Kishio Daisuke) and Manami Sangaku (voiced by Yonaga Tsubasa). Tracks :'''1. Wind & Weed :2. Race Actor :3. Live in the Moment :4. Wind & Weed (Karaoke Version) :5. Race Actor (Karaoke Version) :6. Live in the Moment (Karaoke Version) Video Wind & Weed Rōmaji= Utsukushii sora no shita de shiawase wo kanjite noborou (Sou sa feel alive again) Mitsuketai mono ga aru tatoe mubou to iwareyou tomo Touku ni aru keshiki wo Saegiru mono wa nanimo nai Aite ni fusoku wa nai daro koko kara da Saa hajimeyou ka hokori wo kake zenkai no shoubu wo Tamashii made moyashi tsukuse chikara no kagiri ni Wind oikaze ni habataitekou True victor tsukamitore Arienai yume darou to susumu shika michi wa nai to shitte (Sou sa get challenge again) Fumarete mo fumarete mo tachimukatte kuru ishi no tsuyosa Sono sugata ni kotaete Daiji ni tsumikasaneta mono Honki de butsuke aimashou kono basho de Saa tanoshimou ka subete wo kake genkai no hate made Koeta saki de wasurerarenai ichibyou wo kisoi Weed chi ni ashi no tsuita hashiri True victor makikaese Saisho ni kanjita shoudou wo Nando mo kujike sou demo mata shinjite Saa hajimeyou ka hokori wo kake zenkai no shoubu wo Tamashii made moyashi tsukuse chikara no kagiri ni Wish yuzurenai omoi wo motte True victor tsukamitore ☆transliteration credit☆ |-| Japanese= 美しい空の下で　幸せを感じて登ろう (そうさFeel alive again) 見つけたいものがある　たとえ無謀と言われようとも 遠くにある景色を さえぎるものは何もない 相手に不足はないだろ　ここからだ さあ始めようか誇りをかけ　全開の勝負を 魂まで燃やし尽くせ　チカラの限りに Wind　追い風に羽ばたいてこう True victor　掴み取れ ありえない夢だろうと　進むしか道は無いと知って (そうさGet challenge again) もっと沢山の歌詞は 踏まれても踏まれても　立ち向かってくる意思の強さ その姿に応えて 大事に積み重ねたモノ 本気でぶつけ合いましょう　この場所で さあ楽しもうか全てをかけ　限界の果てまで 超えた先で忘れられない　一秒を競い Weed　地に足のついた走り True victor　巻き返せ 最初に感じた衝動を 何度も挫けそうでも　また信じて さあ始めようか誇りをかけ　全開の勝負を 魂まで燃やし尽くせ　チカラの限りに Wish　譲れない想いを持って True victor　掴み取れ Race Actor Rōmaji= Kutsuu na hazu da yo na Tada hitamuki na shikai no sumi ni Yoyuu nante nai kedo Seien wo kanjite PAWAA wo moraeru Kono SUTEEJI de wa FEA ni ikou Ore ga eranda'n da kitto ano toki kara Ue wo mezashite hanayaka na butai de kagayaite Kumori hitotsu nai kono sora wa GOORU ni tsunagatte Arigatou owarenai Ah mada hashirou CHANSU wo mosaku shite Sou yubisaki ga motome tsuzuketa Demo fureta saki de usurete yuku Ore wa akiramenai mou nareteru kara Yume wo mite ita kazaranai jibun no sugata de Utsuru koto no nai yakumawari darou to konasu no sa Makugire wo mata tsugi he Ah tsumuidekou Chiisana RAITO atsumete yatto mabushii hikari he to Chiisana koto kasanete koko made kita hazu da Tebanasu mon ka Ue wo mezashite hanayaka na butai de kagayaite Kumori hitotsu nai kono sora wa GOORU ni tsunagatte Arigatou owarenai Ah mada hashirou ☆transliteration credit☆ |-| Japanese= 苦痛なはずだよな ただひたむきな　視界の隅に 余裕なんてないけど 声援を感じて　パワーを貰える このステージでは　フェアに行こう オレが選んだんだ　きっとあの時から 上を目指して　華やかな舞台で輝いて 曇りひとつない　この空はゴールに繋がって ありがとう　終われない Ah　まだ走ろう チャンスを模索して そう指先が　求め続けた もっと沢山の歌詞は でも触れた先で　薄れてゆく オレは諦めない　もう慣れてるから 夢を見ていた　飾らない自分の姿で 映ることのない　役回りだろうとこなすのさ 幕切れを　また次へ Ah　紡いでこう 小さなライト集めて　やっと眩しい光へと 小さなこと重ねて　ここまで来たはずだ 手放すもんか 上を目指して　華やかな舞台で輝いて 曇りひとつない　この空はゴールに繋がって ありがとう　終われない Ah　まだ走ろう Live in the Moment Rōmaji= Utsukushii keshiki ni utsuru no wa yorokobi San san to terashite taiyou mo hora egao ni Hontou no shoubu wo dokomademo sagasou KARA KARA ni naru made saijoukyuu no toko made ATSUI omoi tsutawaru hodo Sukoshi kyoumi hikarechau'n da Kimochi ii ne kodou ga takanaru yo Nando datte ajiwaitai kono toki wo Kazamuki ni fuwari kasanatteku tsubasa Konna ni mo tanoshii ikite iru to kanjiru yo Saikou no ROKEESHON omoi no mama ni ikou teppen made Nozonda kara ugokidasu karada Doushiyou mo naku suki na koto wo shinjitara Choujou he mukatte kisoiaou yo hikari no sasu ano basho wo Harewataru KOOSU ni sorezore no RIARU wo Waku waku shite kuru ne kanjou ga hora yonderu Atarashii shunkan nido to nai shunkan FURA FURA ni naru made saki wo mezashite hashirou Nagai saka no sono mukou ni Owari ga kite mata noboru'n da Subete koete nokoru kesshou-tachi wa Kitto kirei ni kirari to kagayaiteru Kazamuki ni nosete mada koko ni itai Tameshi ni mou ichidan SUPIIDO wo agete miyou Tomaranai EMOOSHON dakishimeta nara ikou massugu ni sa Te wo agetara akehanatsu tobira Junsui na shoubu wa dare ni mo jama sasenai sa Saigo no ichiteki wo shiboridasu you na wakitatsu tatakai ni shiyou Kono sora no shita de kono REESU no naka de Shiriaeta tsuyosa itsu no ma ni ka fuete ite Saikou no kibun sa omoi no mama ni ikou teppen made Kazamuki ni fuwari kasanatteku tsubasa Konna ni mo tanoshii ikite iru to kanjiru yo Choujou he mukatte kisoi aou yo hikari no sasu ano basho wo ☆transliteration credit☆ |-| Japanese= Category:Music Category:Character Songs